Danny Meets Andy Griffith
Summary While traveling through the town of Mayberry, Danny Williams is pulled over for running a stop sign by Sheriff Andy Taylor. He refuses to pay the fine and decides to spend the night in jail after discovering that the sheriff is also the justice of the peace, newspaper editor and mayor. He eventually befriends the sheriff, especially after witnessing Andy's tenderness toward his son Opie. 'Plot' Danny went past a stop sign in the small town of Mayberry, because there was no crossroad. Sheriff Andy Taylor comes and arrests Danny. He said the town council had decided to make a crossroad there, but there was only enough money for a stop sign. Danny demands to see the Justice of the Peace. At this, Andy takes out a sign and says he's the Justice of the Peace. By now Will Hoople, the town drunk, has come in and locked himself in his jail cell. Andy explains he gets drunk everyday, and he arrests himself for it. Will had been deputized to do this to himself! Perhaps a precursor to Otis, who not only would lock himself up in later seasons, but become a Deputy in Deputy Otis. Danny finally agrees with his wife and decides to the ordinary fine of $5 to $10. He takes out a huge wad of cash, and he gives him more money and more money. Danny doesn't care if Andy is robbing him, after all he's a big time star. Andy sees this as a time to get more money, and tells Danny he has to pay $100 or spend 10 days in Jail. Danny is furious! He goes in his jail cell, and demands his one call. While he'd dialing the number, the phone in an another room rings, and Andy answers it: "Mayberry Gazette Editor speaking" Andy is later talking to the host of "Face to Face" and tells him he has to cancel his appearance. Chet says they can interview him in his cell, and Danny lights up! What a way to expose him! Opie, Andy's son, enters, and is very upset over his turtle dying. Andy talks to Opie, and Opie understands that dying is a part of life. Andy also helps Henrietta Perkins, the town widow. The day of the TV shoot arrives. Danny talks about tyranny in this world, and how he languishes in a cold, damp, dirty cell. Andy is offended by this and says "Now hold on a durn second!" Andy says his Aunt Lucy cleans the cell and does a fine job! The host then cross-examines Andy, and Andy says he had to raise the price to make an impression on these city folk, who can get $5 or $10 very easily. Danny realizes he was wrong and apologizes to Andy in the end after hearing his explanation. 'Notes' *This 7th Season episode of Make Room for Daddy served as the pilot for its spin-off series The Andy Griffith Show. *There are several notable differences between this episode and "The Andy Griffith Show". In this episode, Andy is the mayor of Mayberry, Frances Bavier does not play Aunt Bee Taylor and the town drunk is not played by Hal Smith. *Frank Cady later played the town drunk of Mount Pilot in the episode The Rehabilitation of Otis. *This episode started the running gag of Andy being both the sheriff and Justice of the Peace. *This is the only episode where Andy is the newspaper editor. *This is the first mention of Sarah, the never-seen phone operator. *Andy mentions "Aunt Lucy", instead of "Aunt Bee". In fact, Frances Bavier plays Henrietta Perkins. *The Mayberry Gazette is mentioned as the newspaper of the town and Andy works as the editor. *The patrol car in the episode is a 1959 Ford sedan. Quotes Danny: "If you kindly look at my name, you'll discover that I'm somebody!" Andy: "Well you know I knew that the minute I laid eyes on you! Yes sir, I had never seen a car yet that wasn't driven by somebody!" Danny: "Whoever heard of a stop sign where there's no road!" Gallery Dannymeetsandy.jpg Pilotepisode.jpg|deleted scene Rance Danny Thomas.jpg Henritta perkins.jpg danny meets OPIE.JPG Johnson_Danny_Meets.jpg Danny_Meets_Andy1.jpg Danny Meets1.jpg dannyMeets.jpg DannyMeets2.jpg DannyMeets3.jpg DannyMeets4.jpg DannyMeets5.jpg Video Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Page needs attention